


Te odio

by Kalrathia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hace más de tres meses que no es verdad. Pero sigo diciéndolo, al igual que tú me sigues tratando como una marioneta. Porque por más que sintamos algo verdadero por el otro... ¿qué sería de la vida sin una chispa que prenda nuestra llama?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te odio

**Author's Note:**

> Fic que escribí en su día con la intención de que mis amigos adivinaran la pareja según la relación, por lo que no hay descripciones físicas, o ningún nombre.

Te odio.

Con toda mi alma, con toda mi maldita existencia. Odio la sonrisa falsa que regalas a todo el mundo, el sonido de tus pasos cuando vas tras de mí, el tacto de tus dedos en mi piel. Aunque no puedo separarme de ti. He huido más de una vez, cansado de ser tu marioneta -en realidad, cansado de ser una marioneta más-, temblando de miedo al pensar en qué me harías cuando tratase de cortar los hilos que me unen a ti. Pero vuelvo. Siempre vuelvo. Lo sabes. Por eso dejas que me vaya, dejas que me invada la añoranza y el recuerdo... ¿la añoranza a qué, exactamente? Nunca me gustaste. Nunca fuimos amigos. Y nunca te perdonaré lo que me hiciste.

Llevo grabado muy hondo el recuerdo de esa lluviosa noche, la angustia de ser ignorado cuando más necesitaba tu ayuda. ¿Te reíste imaginando mi cara en aquel entonces? Yo también lo haría. Fui un estúpido. Y un estúpido sigo siendo ahora. Pero ha empeorado. Ahora ya ni intento marcharme; sé que es inútil, de la misma manera que sé que estás ganando. Porque ya no te odio.

O al menos, no del todo. Adoro tu voz. Esa voz que llegué a detestar cuando solucionabas mis problemas. Adoro cuando susurras mi nombre en las madrugadas nebulosas, a mi oído. Y al escucharlo... no tienes ni idea de cuánto anhelo que vaya seguido de un "te quiero". Tanto, que me duele el corazón de desearlo. Algo imposible. Tú nunca querrás a nadie, y menos a mí, tu juguete, tu peón -quizás ya me he ganado el papel de alfil-, el chico idiota que confió ciegamente en ti, pensando que serías capaz de darme cualquier cosa que necesitase.

¿Por qué sigo acudiendo a tu llamada, a pesar de que cada día me pesa más este deseo? ¿Por qué, si te odio? Es fácil. Digo odiarte porque así es más sencillo. Porque puedo esconder todos mis sentimientos hacia ti detrás de la barrera de la aversión. Porque no tengo que pensar.

Te odio. ¿Lo ves? Mi boca escupe esas palabras con tanta facilidad... Lo que para otros es algo complicado de decir para mí es lo normal. Como las mentiras. He mentido a todo el mundo. Hasta a mí mismo. Menos a ti. Porque me conoces mejor que nadie. Con una sola mirada eres capaz de leerme el alma. Lo noto. Y me da miedo. Miedo de que averigües cosas que ni yo conozco. Lo que se esconde detrás de la barrera de mi odio.

Me duele. Me duele y no encuentro forma de anestesiar mi corazón. Tus ojos me observan con burla, me vigilan aún cuando no estás.

No dejo de pensar en ti. No soy capaz de esperar a que mi móvil suene y me digas dónde encontrarnos. Tengo que buscarte. Tengo que encontrarte. Aliviar la llama que me quema desde la jodida noche en la que se te ocurrió llevar un paso más allá tu dominio sobre mí. Lloré, sí. Pero después lloré todavía más al ver que había terminado. Recuerdo lo que me dijiste entonces. Un "Eres solo mío". Totalmente innecesario. No pensaba ser de nadie más.

Nunca.

Y aun así... mi mente idealista suspira por algo más. Ojalá me mirara con otra cosa que no sea indiferencia, dice. Ojalá fuera la clase de persona que me arrope por las noches, me consuele cuando me hagan daño, me proteja de los demás. Sí, mi pobre mente trastornada. Jamás serás esa clase de persona. Tú eres... tú. Lo contrario a lo que necesito. Contigo lo máximo que puede haber son miradas lascivas, caricias furtivas, madrugadas en las que despertar agotado, empapado de sudor. Dicen que el peligro atrae a la gente como una lámpara a las pobres y estúpidas polillas. Yo soy la polilla más idiota del mundo. Y tú la lámpara más retorcida y brillante. Definitivamente, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Oye, tengo una duda... —murmuro. No hace falta hablar alto; te tengo a menos de un palmo de distancia—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos con esto?

—Tres meses —respondes besando mi clavícula—. Nunca creí que aguantarías tanto... está claro que supe escoger un juguete resistente...

Te ríes entre dientes, antes de morderme el cuello.

—Te odio —respondo, cerrando los ojos.  
Ambos sabemos que no es verdad. Hace más de tres meses que no es verdad. Pero sigo diciéndolo, al igual que tú me sigues tratando como una marioneta. Porque por más que sintamos algo verdadero por el otro...

¿qué sería de la vida sin una chispa que prenda nuestra llama?


End file.
